


The Ballad of the Hiccuping Bassist

by planetary_no



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: @hyperinsomniaparacondrioid, Aka the summer of fucking kill me, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, This Is For You, Warped Tour, im trash, inspired by a tumblr post, it's 1am and I'm writing Petekey fluff, the summer of like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetary_no/pseuds/planetary_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way has a long day on warped tour, with broken coffee machines and 100 degree weather. At the end of the day, he wants nothing more than to just cuddle up with his sort-of boyfriend and sleep.<br/>(Aka, if you're ever sad just imagine your favorite character with hiccups)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of the Hiccuping Bassist

July 23rd, 2005

Warped Tour; Chicago, Illinois

It was hot. Like, really fucking hot.

Mikey Way had sweat through a record high of four shirts already, and it was only noon. He had been up since 5 o'clock this morning, when his brother Gerard and band mate Frank had thought it was a good idea to make coffee.

The only problem was, they were on a shitty tour bus with a shitty one-cup-at-a-time coffee maker. Gerard had put too much coffee in, and the poor machine had ended up short circuiting from trying to compensate for the overload of beans.

And of course, Gerard had been wearing a fucking sweater, and the sparks caught and well, we can just say that the bus driver was quite upset.

To make things worse, Mikey's sort-of boyfriend Pete Wentz had already performed. Fall Out Boy's set was at 11:15 this morning, so they were all already taking showers.

MCR wouldn't perform until 5:45 tonight, but Gerard had insisted that Mikey needed to go with him to the closest town to buy a new fucking coffee maker.

But honestly, who knew coffee better than the Way brothers?

No one, that's who.

-

"We're lost, Gee," Mikey sighed for the 15th time.

"Oh shut up, it's only Walmart, how hard can it be to find? Now, it should be just around this corner..."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "We've passed this intersection twice already. We're lost. Why don't you just ask for directions?"

"We're not lost, that's why I'm not asking for directions," Gerard snapped back, looking around.

Mikey sighed again. They had been walking around for a solid 20 minutes now, following Frank's 'directions' that were scrawled on a napkin.

"We should've asked someone from the venue," the younger Way groaned. His fourth t-shirt was now dripping with sweat.

"There!" Gerard stated, pointing an excited finger at the supermarket in the distance. "See? I know where I'm going!"

"But do you know the way back?" Mikey muttered, chasing after his older brother, whom had already ran into traffic.

-

After a round trip of 2 hours, the Way brothers returned to the bus, with a new coffee maker and four pounds of coffee beans.

Frank immediately bounced off of the couch when they arrived, and helped Gerard set up the new machine. The entire band had gone without their daily coffee fix, and they were quite irritable.

Mikey dumped his shopping bag full of beans onto the small table and dragged himself back to the bunks, in search of (another) t-shirt. He peeled off his sweat stained one and threw it in the general direction of the clothes hamper, then ripped the curtain to his bunk open.

He then promptly screamed.

"Oh, Pete's in your bunk, by the way," Ray called from his bunk, upon hearing the younger Way's scream.

"Apparently," Mikey muttered, glaring at Pete.

Pete was currently laughing his ass off, clutching his stomach.

"Your....face...." he managed, gasping for breath.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Is there a shirt anywhere in there?" Mikey asked, blushing scarlet.

Pete threw a (mostly) clean shirt onto his sort-of boyfriend's face, then wiped his eyes and attempted to compose himself.

"I came to ask if you'd like to take a walk around with me, Mikeyway," he said once Mikey had his new shirt tugged over his skinny frame.

"Only if you buy me coffee."

-

Mikey Way returned to the tour bus with the intentions of showering, then passing out in his own bunk, with or without Pete.

Per usual, Pete had watched MCR's set from the side of the stage, shooting funny faces and shouted comments at Mikey the whole time. Mikey spent the whole show grinning like an idiot, which was unusual for him. He was probably just over-tired.

Mikey reached the bus first, and immediately grabbed his bag and jumped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He removed his glasses, setting them on the sink precariously, then stripped and took a freezing cold shower.

Afterwards, he pulled on a pair of boxers and a shirt that he was 99.9% positive belonged to Pete, and made his way to the bunks again.

Behind him, he heard Ray and Frank compete in a mad dash for the bathroom, both determined to shower next.

Yawning, Mikey dumped his stuff on the ground and went to crawl into his bunk. But, once again, the small emo man was already there.

"Hey hotstuff, I was wondering when you were gonna show up. Come, cuddle with me," Pete said with a smile, opening his arms.

The idea's bass player crawled into Pete's arms without hesitation, with the intentions of going right to sleep.

That is, until Pete started talking.

-

It had been almost five hours since Mikey had entered his bunk.

It was 2am, and Mikey had been awake for 21 hours now.

He was not happy about it.

"Peeeeettttteeee," he whined, cutting his sort-of lover off in the middle of a story, "can I pleasssseeee sleep? I'm dying."

"I doubt you're dying, Mikeyway," Pete said, laughing.

But, he stopped talking.

Mikey smiled and snuggled farther into Pete's embrace, curling up even tighter. His eyes were shut, and he was almost aslee-

*hiccup*

Mikey's eyes opened slowly.

*hiccup*

"What's going" *hiccup* "on?"

Pete pursed his lips. "Looks like someone's got the hiccups," he said in a strained voice.

"Make them" *hiccup* "go away," Mikey whined, tiredly clutching the front of Pete's shirt.

*hiccup*

Pete was full on laughing now.

*hiccup*

Mikey frowned, making displeased noises in between hiccups.

"Aw, poor baby," Pete crooned, still laughing at the boy in his arms.

*hiccup*

Pete chuckled again before pulling Mikey closer to his chest and shutting his eyes. He was asleep within minutes, Mikey still hiccuping in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay huge shout out to Instagram user @/hyperinsomniaparacondrioid because they inspired this whole story so go follow them <3
> 
> It's now 1am so I'm gonna sleep but kudos and comments are great thanks bYe


End file.
